Charged particle beam apparatuses have many functions in a plurality of industrial fields, including, but not limited to, inspection of semiconductor devices during manufacturing, exposure systems for lithography, detecting devices and testing systems. Thus, there is a high demand for structuring and inspecting specimens within the micrometer and nanometer scale.
Micrometer and nanometer scale process control, inspection or structuring is often done with charged particle beams, which are generated and focused in charged particle beam devices. Examples of charged particle beam devices are electron microscopes, electron beam pattern generators, ion microscopes as well as ion beam pattern generators. Charged particle beams, in particular ion beams, offer superior spatial resolution compared to photon beams, due to their short wave lengths at comparable particle energy.
Besides electron microscopes, which include electron sources, microscopes including gas field ion sources for charged particle beam devices are considered. Thereby, for example, an increase in resolution might be realized. However, maintenance of gas field ion source microscopes is, in general, more complicated than maintenance of electron source microscopes.